Children of Wrath
Children of Wrath (em português: '''Filhos da Ira')'' é o vigésimo nono episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o oitavo episódio da 3ª Temporada. Sua exibição ocorreu em 9 de julho de 2017 na AMC. Sinopse Madison negocia os termos de um acordo no meio da turbulência do rancho; Nick e Alicia desafiam os motivos de sua mãe. Grandes Eventos *Ofelia é levada para Walker por Madison, que exige saber qual veneno foi usado para adoecer a milícia. *Jake decide atacar os nativos americanos e pede para Troy armar mais homens. *Strand encontra o Abigail encalhado, e eventualmente faz contato com um astronauta. *Madison e Alicia roubam as relíquias de Walker em troca do homem deixar o rancho em paz. *Walker ameaça atacar o rancho. *Em busca de paz, Madison pede para que Jeremiah se mate para Walker se sentir vingado. *Ocorre a morte de Jeremiah Otto. Enredo Em um flashback, Ofelia cruza a fronteira e chega aos EUA e faz o seu caminho através do deserto. Uma rajada de balas acertam o chão ao seu redor e o tiroteio continua fazendo ela correr e se esconder atrás de uma árvore, mas o atirador a encontra. Ele é o Jeremiah Otto. Ofelia é levada até a picape do velho e interrogada pelo atirador, que a pergunta de onde veio e para onde vai, no qual ela diz que está indo para Santa Fé, Novo México. Ofelia pede uma carona, mas Jeremiah diz que "as pessoas pardas" não são bem-vindos em sua casa, e ela então cospe para ele. Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, Jeremiah vai embora deixando Ofelia sozinha. Ofelia caminha através do deserto por dois dias, sem água, comida e com a pele queimada devido ao sol extremamente quente. Já sem forças, ela alucina e vê seu pai Daniel vindo resgatá-la, e a alucinação pede para que ela não desista e sobreviva. Após Ofelia desmaiar, Qaletqa Walker descobre-a em estado crítico, ele dá-lhe água e leva ela para Reserva Chapéu Preto. Lá, Walker examinar Ofelia, banha ela e lhe oferece comida. De volta ao presente, Ofelia tenta fugir de Madison enquanto o rancho sofre um ataque de Infectados. Ela entra em um caminhão militar mas Madison consegue lhe pegar e começa a bater na jovem para obter respostas de o porque dela ter envenenado a milícia e outros. No dia seguinte, os sobreviventes carregam cadáveres em um caminhão, e Jake com Alicia cuidam aos doentes, que inclui Nick. Madison informa a todos que foi Ofelia que envenenou todos, e depois decide levá-la para Walker. Madison detém Ofelia com uma arma e obriga-à dirigir até a comunidade de Walker. Ofelia insiste em dizer que o pó que colocou no café da milícia era apenas para deixá-los doentes e não mortos, e isso levaria as pessoas de Walker assumir o rancho sem derramamento de sangue. Ao chegarem, Madison leva Ofelia até Walker para saber qual veneno foi usado, e ele ao vê-la bem surpreso diz que o pó era anthrax, e ao saber que Nick estava doente, assegura que ele irá sobreviver se o organismo dele for forte. Walker pede para que Madison e sua família fossem embora do rancho se não morreriam, pois a briga dele não era com eles e sim com os Ottos, mas a mulher diz que irá morrer pelo lugar. Na costa do México, Strand procura por alimento em um hotel abandonado. Ele olha para fora de uma janela e vê algo que o deixa bastante alegre: o Abigail, encalhado. Strand corre até a praia, entra na água e chega até o Abigail, descobrindo que nele tem alguns infectados. Strand mata todos os infectados com uma arma de lança, com uma faca e arma. Ao voltar para o rancho, Madison diz a Jake que o veneno usado foi anthrax e que aqueles que não morrem ficaram muito fracos para resistir a um ataque. Jake ordena Troy reunir a milícia restante, mas Troy foi o único que sobrou e Madison sugere que eles recrutem os fazendeiros, mas Jake diz que ela não dá as ordens. Eventualmente, Jake concorda com o plano de Madison para reunir quem não está doente, e Alicia sugere uma nova negociação com Walker, mas Jake ressalta que eles não têm poder para mediar um acordo, até que a jovem Clark inventa um plano. Mais tarde, Nick pede para Jake desalgemá-lo de seu leito, assegurando que não vai virar em zumbi. Quando Nick decide procurar Jeremiah, Jake adverte que seu pai pode ter um plano para Nick, e que este vai acabar decepcionado. Nick então encontra Jeremiah vendo os fazendeiros enterrarem os mortos, e o rapaz se impressiona com os vários corpos. Nick então segue para sua casa, e ao perceber que o local onde Jeremiah atirou dias antes era oco, começa a cavar um buraco no chão. Enquanto isso, Ofelia diz para Walker que ela que gosta e tem respeito pela família Clark e não pretende machucá-los por eles terem te salvado no início do surto. Ela adverte-o por ter feito a usar anthrax sem o seu conhecimento, mas Walker afirma que ela está salvando a vida de seu povo e os dois são interrompidos por um barulho do lado de fora. Os nativos descobrem um grande incêndio provocado por Troy e uma equipe de fazendeiros. Com a equipe de Troy distraindo as pessoas de Walker, Alicia e Madison pegam o treiler de Walker e transportá-lo para fora da comunidade. Após encontrar algo no buraco em que cavou, Nick vai à casa de Jeremiah e confronta-o com um crânio que encontrou sob a lama. Jeremiah confessa como a rivalidade entre os fazendeiros e os nativos da reserva Chapéu Preto começou, os pais fundadores do rancho assassinaram três homens das tribos Hopi, incluindo o tio de Walker. Ele diz que o crânio pertence ao pai de Walker, que Jeremiah matou quando o homem começou a investigar o desaparecimento de seu irmão. No dia seguinte, Madison e Alicia levar chegam no rancho com o trailer de Walker. Walker as segue com uma série de soldados e Nick mais tarde mostra o crânio que achou para Madison e Alicia e retransmite a história que eu ouvi de Jeremiah. Ele revela a Alicia que Troy matou os Trimbols, fazendo a garota acusar a mãe de ser insensível por estar ao lado de Troy mesmo ele sendo o assassino de sua amiga Gretchen. Depois de ter encontrado uma garrafa de champanhe, Strand liga seu rádio portátil e acaba fazendo contato por acaso com um astronauta russo preso no espaço. O russo chamado Vashchenko, diz que viu as luzes das cidades ao redor do planeta se apagarem aos pouco durante as fazes iniciais do apocalipse, tudo agora está escuro, ele diz que irá morrer sozinho no espaço. Strand então confirma o que ele diz, falando que o mundo está morto, o que o astronauta responde que o mundo só está morto quando você morre. Após a comunicação ser cortada, Strand começa a chorar percebendo que iria morrer sozinho assim como o astronauta. À poucos metros da entrada do rancho, Madison se encontra com Walker e oferece entregar as relíquias do homem em troca da paz e da propriedade do rancho. Ela dá-lhe o crânio de seu pai, mas o homem rejeita, e informa-a que quer a fazenda e está dando-lhes até o dia seguinte para desocuparem o rancho. Durante a noite, Strand reúne várias coisas e encharca o Abigail com bebida alcoólica. Ele então causa um incêndio e após sair do iate ele vê seu precioso barco ser destruído pelas chamas. Esperançoso, ele segue para o norte. Em seu barracão, Madison revela a Nick e Alicia porque ela nunca os levou para sua cidade natal, no Alabama. Madison conta que quando era pequena disparou e matou seu pai alcoólatra, devido ter se cansado de vê-lo bater sempre em sua mãe. Ela diz que faria isso novamente para proteger sua família. Depois, Madison vai à casa de Jeremiah e lhe diz que Walker está disposto a oferecer a paz em troca da cabeça de Jeremiah. Ela coloca a arma em sua mesa e exorta-o a se matar. O velho se recusa e enquanto ofendia a mulher Nick entra na sala e atira em Jeremias na cabeça. Madison rapidamente faz um plano e coloca a arma de Nick próximo ao corpo de Jeremiah para parecer um suicídio, e depois ela manda seu filho sair. Jake e Troy correm para a casa do pai e encontra-o morto, arrasados, eles removem o corpo de Jeremiah da casa e o leva para um celeiro num caixão. Tarde da noite, Madison vai até o celeiro e decapita a cabeça do velho, onde na manhã seguinte entrega para Walker, que fica surpreso com a tamanha coragem da mulher. Depois da entrega, ambos voltam para suas respectivas comunidades em silêncio. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Recorrente * Michael Greyeyes como Qaletqa Walker * Michael William Freeman como Blake Sarno * Justin Rain como Crazy Dog Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio * Dominic Bogart como Joseph * Matt Lasky como Coop Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-ofelia-mason-3-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 4652-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 4764-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 4884-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 4987-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 5724-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-ofelia-mason-2-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 5119-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 5255-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 5319-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-ofelia-mason-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0324 0781-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0418 4853-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-victor-domingo-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 2567-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 2686-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 2734-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 3000-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 3189-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-victor-domingo-2-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0328 3208-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0329 3654-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0329 3781-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0329 3955-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0324 0034-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0324 0117-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-madison-dickens-4-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1189-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 0970-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1630-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1679-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 0958-RT.jpg FTWD-S3-010.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1245-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1408-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1424-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1894-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 1511-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0329 4387-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 2046-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 2008-RT.jpg FTWD 308 RF 0327 2076-RT.jpg Curiosidades *Jeremiah Otto é o quarto personagem principal a morrer. **Com a morte de Jeremiah, todos os quatro fundadores da Broke Jaw Ranch estão falecidos. *Foi revelado em Talking Dead, que Mercedes Mason (Ofelia) pediu para que sua personagem alucinasse o pai Daniel (Rubén Blades) no deserto, então a produção rescreveram o script. *O título dessse episódio pode se referir a Jake e Troy Otto, ambos filhos de Jeremiah, terem ódio dos nativos americanos da Reserva Chapéu Preto. * Esta é a primeira mid-season finale a ser lançada com dois episódios consecutivos. ** Este é o terceiro a ser lançado consecutivamente, com os dois primeiros '' Wrath '' & '' North '' (Temp 2) e '' Eye of the Beholder '' e '' The New Frontier '' (Temporada 3). Este episódio marca a morte do personagem de Dayton Callie ('' Jeremiah Otto'') e sua saída do elenco principal da série, tendo sido parte da série desde a 2ª Temporada. Referências Categoria:Episódios da Temporada 3